Tri-Genetics, You'll love it!
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: This story idea came from a picture I saw on Deviantart. In this story, Roger Pinkeye is brainwashed by Lance Boil into helping him get revenge against the Grossologists, who are tricked by two mysterious supermen. Part one of three part story. I don't own Grossology or any of its characters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(Remember: I do not own Grossology or any of its characters) **

**Enjoy!**

Roger Pink-eye lay on his bed, groaning. His head was hurting again, as it had been doing for the last day. He weakly raised a hand to his forehead. It didn't feel hot; he wasn't feverish, so why did his brain feel like it was going to burn up?

Roger thrashed in agony as his head started to literally throb. Sticky, gooey puss leaked from his pink eye, but he didn't even notice.

"What is wrong with me?" He groaned out loud as he clutched his head with both hands. He rolled around on his bed, moaning in pain. His head felt like it was about to explode. It almost felt like something was moving in his head, like a monster clawing its way out of his skull. Roger cried out as a fresh jolt of pain lanced through his head and he literally rolled out of his bed. He rolled around on the floor, crying in pain.

BANG! He banged his head against something that lay in a corner of his room. He stopped rolling around and stared at a metal cage, it looked so familiar. He never remembered seeing it before, but it felt like he had. He stared at it so intensely that he forgot about the throbbing pain in his head, or maybe the pain had simply vanished.

"I-I remember" He muttered in a slow voice, as if her was in a trance. "I remember"

Lance Boil sniggered with delight as he adjusted the controls of his submarine ever so slightly. He glanced through the viewport at the pink insides of Roger's brain, than glanced back up at a screen showing Roger's face.

"Yes Roger" He said into a microphone. "Remember. Remember what you've forgotten. Remember who you are, remember who you were, remember what happened to you" Lance sniggered again and pressed a button on a control panel.

"Let's piece together the puzzle, shall we?" He smiled, as a small robot exited from his submarine. Lance watched as the robot attacked itself to Roger's brain and delivered what looked like an electronic charge. Roger felt the shock and winced as his head ached even more.

"Listen to me, Roger" Lance spoke into a small microphone. "I am your conscious. I want to help you. This awful pain you keep feeling, it was caused by Ty and Abby Archer. It was caused by the Grossologists."

"Grossologists?" Roger repeated in a trance-like voice.

"Yes" Lance continued, his body vividly shaking with evil excitement. "See for yourself"

Roger sitting in a bus, listening to something through a hand-held device.

Abby Archer yelling "GET A LIFE!" and Roger flinching in pain and woozily stepping off of the bus.

Roger in his room, staring at a picture of two people in slime suits on his bulletin board and saying "I can't wait to become a real Grossologist"

Roger walking into what looked like a laboratory. A large face on a screen said "Welcome to the Bureau, Agent Roger" Abby and Ty archer whirl around with surprised looks on their faces.

Abby Archer pointing at Roger and exclaiming "You expect me to work with him?"

Abby Archer leaping at Roger with her fist pulled back.

Ty Archer smiling while holding what looked like an intestine in one hand and a snot-covered whip in the other. "You thought you could join us, nerdling?" He laughed

A tall boy with dark skin speaking to the face on the screen. "What were you thinking director?"

The Director, angry now, yelling "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Abby stalking towards Roger, laughing at him. But she looked different, her eyes were red, her fingers were warped into claws and her teeth looked like fangs. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed at him.

Roger's eyes opened and he sat bold upright, moaning in pain as his head throbbed.

"I remember now" He said, getting to his feet. "I remember everything" He crossed to his desk and picked up a photo. The picture showed Ty and Abby Archer in their slime suits.

"Grossologists" He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Roger" Lance said in a soothing voice into his microphone. His voice echoed out of the submarine to the robots. "They were jealous of you, of your talents. They felt threatened by you, so they framed you"

Another image flashed though Roger's mind, of himself, covered in rats with Ty and Abby standing next to him with smug look on their faces.

"Are you going to let them get away with that?" Lance urged. "Don't you want to get back at them?"

Roger growled with rage and clenched his hands into fists, ripping and crunching the photograph in the process.

"Yes, embrace your anger and pain; use it to claim revenge, sweet revenge!" Lance yelled. Roger roared and swung his hands across his desk, knocking over his eye drop bottle.

"Ty and Abby, its payback time" He growled.


	2. Chapter 1

CH 1 (Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

Ty Archer was really excited for school to be out. During last class, he fidgeted anxiously in his seat. Abby, who was sitting next to him, kept shooting him confused looks, but he ignored her.

Ty sighed with relief when the bell rang. He gathered up his things and headed for the door.

"Hey" Ty felt Abby place a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? You've been acting weirder than normal"

"I'm fine" Ty replied firmly, shrugging Abby's hand off his shoulder, but his anger left him when he glanced down the hallway at Naomi who was heading their direction. "Here she comes"

Abby glanced down the hall, still looking confused. "who, Naomi? Why are you...?" Abby broke off as understanding broke out across her face.

"Yeah" Ty nodded, then took a deep breath. "Today's the day. I'm going to ask her out!" He declared.

"Yeah, right" Abby teased, rolling her eyes. Ty glared her.

"You just watch me" He boasted, but he didn't sound very confident. He looked very nervous as Naomi stopped to drink from the water fountain.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Abby whispered. Ty glared at her again.

"The right time" Ty hissed back.

"No time like the present" Abby smiled and raised her voice. "Hey Naomi!"

The blonde girl looked up at them. "Hey Abby. Hi Ty." She smiled and waved back at them.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Ty muttered through his teeth as he smiled back at Naomi.

"Ty has something he wants to ask you" Abby said, smiling as Ty's eyes widened in alarm.

"Really? What is it?" Naomi asked, walking up to them.

"Um-well Naomi, You see I-I" Ty stuttered. Abby snickered, but both siblings froze as a musical tone echoed from Ty's pocket.

"What was that?" Naomi asked, looking confused.

"Um-my new phone" Abby replied. "I gotta take this call. You two have fun." Abby smiled and dashed around the corner. Checking to mkae sure no one was around, Abby pulled out her communicator. The Director's face appeared on the screen.

"Abby, I've just received word of a disturbance at the outskirts of town."

Abby groaned. "What kind of disturbance?"

"A tanker truck carrying a load of chemicals has been hijacked. We estimate that the truck is heading towards the water treatment plant."

"Toxic chemicals, no doubt" Abby shook her head.

"Indeed, get out there and stop that truck" The director cut out.

Abby glanced back around the corner and saw Ty and Naomi still there. Ty was shifting back and forth on his feet and sweating. Naomi was looking a little unnerved by what was happening.

_Oh brother!_ Abby said to herself. "Ty! We gotta go!" Ty looked back, a look of half gratitude, half annoyance on his face.

"I'll see you later Naomi" He said, turning to follow Abby.

"Wait! What did you want to ask me?" Naomi called.

"It'll keep. See you later!" Ty called over his shoulder as he broke into a run, leaving Naomi standing there with a confused look on her face.

"What was that all about?" She wondered. Then frowned as a thought hit her. "Come to think of it, Abby and Ty both seem to disappear a lot recently. What are they up to?"

"So, how'd it go?" Abby asked as they dashed down the hall.

"Don't talk to me" Ty growled in reply as they skidded to a stop in front of their lockers.

"What? Did Naomi turn you down?" Abby teased as they spun their combination locks to the G positon

"You set that surprise encounter up, then yanked me away before I could ask her" Ty said as their locker doors opened.

"Worry about that later, come on" Abby said as they dashed through.

A few minutes later, Ty and Abby were suited up and airborne, flying out of the city in the GRS1.

"Lab Rat, what's the truck's current location?" Abby glanced at the communication screen as Lab Rat's face appeared.

"Approaching the plant now. You'd better hurry" Lab rat replied. "I'll try to find out what chemicals that truck is carrying."

"On it" Ty said and accelerated so fast that Abby shrieked in surprise.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" She glared at her brother but her face softened when she saw the look Ty gave her.

"Oh, you're still mad at me about Naomi, huh?" Abby guessed. Ty's face softened.

"I'm annoyed at you, yeah" He agreed as he flew over the river and turned to follow it. "But I'm really mad at myself"

"What for?" Abby asked, fitting her goop shooter in place.

Ty sighed. "I don't know, I feel so nervous every time I talk to her that it makes me sick"

"What?" Abby shot a look at her brother ."You're a grossologist. You deal with things with ease that would make most adults sick."

"I know" Ty replied, sounding annoyed now. "Climbing mounds of bat guano? No problem. Swimming in a sea of puss? Piece of cake. Talking to a girl? Impossible!"

"Hey, we all have awkward moments in life, Ty" Abby admitted as the GRS1 landed outside the treatment plant.

"Yeah" Ty agreed as he fitted his own goop shooter. "I just wish that I could tell Naomi how I really feel. Let her know who I really am"

"Ty" Abby scolded. "The Bureau of Grossology is a _secret_ organization. We can't just go blabbing to everyone who we really are"

"I know, I know" Ty replied. Fortunately, Lab Rat interrupted them on the communicator.

"It's heading directly your way!" He yelled on the screen.

Ty started to say something, but the roar of an engine drowned him out. A tanker truck appeared through the trees, charging down the road towards the plant gate.

"Showtime" Ty's eyes narrowed as she took aim. Good shot out of his shooter, splattering the windshield, covering it.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Forcing him to stop" Ty replied, smiling as the truck began to wobble. But it didn't stop, in fact, it sped up.

"Great, what now?" Abby asked sarcastically. Ty shrugged.

The truck accelerated, heading right for them. Ty and Abby leapt out of the way as the truck slammed into the wall.

Ty and Abby move cautiously towards the wrecked truck, goop shooters raised.

The door to the truck suddenly popped open. Two men in dark overcoats jumped out, carrying some sort of gross-looking slimy guns. One of them fired a stream of dark green liquid at Ty, who dodged.

"Acid!" Abby gasped as the liquid began to smoke and hiss. Before their eyes, the very ground began to melt away.

"Very powerful acid!" Ty added.

"Look out!" Abby warned as one of the men shot at them again. They dodged it, but Abby noticed that only one was firing at them. Where was the other man?

Suddenly a metallic grinding noise filled the air.

"What's that?" Abby glanced around

"Look!" Ty pointed to the truck. The second man had detached the trailer from the truck and even now was pushing it through the gate to the treatment plant.

"What kind of guy can do that?" Ty asked, looking awestruck, and maybe a little jealous as he dodged another stream of acid.

"I don't know, but he's not gonna keep doing it for long" Abby replied, dodging an acid stream. "You keep trigger-happy here busy. The muscleman's all mine"

"Got it" Ty nodded as Abby darted into the bushes. "Hey sharpshooter! Over here!" He yelled, firing a round of goop at the man, who ducked lightning fast and fired another stream of acid. Ty's eyes widened as the burning liquid passed within inches of his face. "Ha! You missed!" He crowed as the liquid struck a tree. The man screeched in rage and fired again. "Missed again!" Ty taunted, even though he could actually feel the heat of that shot. The man fired again and Ty could suddenly smell burning hair. Panicking, he rubbed his hand over his hair but didn't feel anything. "Abby, hurry!" He yelled as he dodged another stream.

Abby, meanwhile, leapt from the bushes to the top of the plant wall. Glancing down into the courtyard, she saw the second man pushing the truck towards the main tank.

"Oh no you don't" Abby took a big leap, flipped through the air and landed on the trailer with a thump. The man glanced up, straight into the barrel of Abby's goop shooter.

"Think fast!" Abby smiled, and fired. The goop sailed through the air and hit...nothing. The man was gone.

""Huh? Where did...?" Abby's thoughts were interrupted by a loud _thump_ and a hiss from behind her. Spinning around, she saw the man had somehow appeared behind her. "Wow, that's fast" Abby commented, before firing again. The man jumped, rocketing up at least twenty feet into the air. The stream of goop passed harmlessly beneath him. Abby gasped as the man sailed over her, landed, and jumped again clearing the wall.

"Hey! Come back here!" Abby yelled, dashing out the gate just in time to see him soar over Ty and the first man, who were still playing target practice with each other. The second man screeched and the first man leapt as well. Both men jumped away, vanishing into the forest.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Ty asked scratching his head.

"You got me" Abby replied as the communicator sounded. Lab Rat's face appeared.

"How's it coming?"

"Well, we stopped the bad guys, but they hopped away, literally" Abby reported as Ty walked over to the truck. "You find out anything about the truck?"

"That's the weird thing" Lab Rat looked confused. "I can't find any report of a chemical shipment scheduled for today. I have no idea what that truck's carrying"

"Let's have a look" Ty called from the top of the truck, he had just opened the top hatch. He gazed down into the inside of the tank. It was completely empty.

"There's nothing in here!" Ty exclaimed in annoyance. "All that for an empty truck!" Abby was about to respond when she noticed something on the ground. A few dark-colored hairs.

"People who drive empty trucks don't shoot acid at you." Abby reasoned as she picked up the hairs. "Let's see what Lab Rat can tell us about those two supermen"


	3. Chapter 2

**CH 2** (Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

Back at the Gag Lab, while Ty and Abby underwent a virtual training session, Lab Rat analized the hairs that Abby had brought back under a scanner.

"Oh man" His eyes went wide as the results appeared on one of the computer screens. "This is really weird"

"Ha! In your face!" Lab Rat turned as Abby and Ty took off their helmets. Abby was grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah" Ty moped, putting his helmet away. "You only caught me off guard"

"Right, about ten times!" Abby crowed, Ty glared at his sister.

"Hey!" Lab Rat called from the scanner. "If you two are finished playing sibling smack-down, the results are in"

"So what have we got?" Abby asked, placing her helmet next to Ty's.

"Well, there's a lot of Scrambled DNA in these hair samples. I'm picking up ant DNA, grasshopper DNA..."

"Ants?" Ty's face lit up and he snapped his fingers. "Of course, that's why they were so strong. Ants can lift up to ten times their own body weight."

"And grasshoppers can leap one hundred times their body length. Abby added. "That explains their jumping abilities"

"But these guys looked humanoid" Ty argued. but was cut off by Lab Rat.

"As I was saying, the majority of the DNA is human, with the DNA of those other species added in. These aren't giant insects, they're more like mutated humans" Lab Rat paused as a series of beeps came from the computer. "Hang on, the computer's found a human match from the database" A human face appeared on the screen, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hmmm, he looks familiar" Ty rubbed his chin.

Abby suddenly gasped. "He ought to! He's on our school's basketball team!"

"No way!" Another bad mutant at Ringworm? It's Kid Rot all over again!" Ty exclaimed, .

"Come on Ty, we've gotta find him!" Abby turned to leave, but an alarm blared and the Director appeared on the screen.

"Grossologists!" He screamed. "Insectiva and her wasps are attacking a greenhouse. You need to stop her!"

"Insectiva! Of course!" Lab Rat smacked his palm with his fist. "Humans mutating into insects? This has gotta be her handiwork."

"Let's nip her bug-brained plan in the bud" Abby clenched her fists as she headed for the GRS1.

"But how are you going to deal with those superbug soldiers?" Lab Rat asked, making Abby pause.

"I've got an idea" Ty replied, smiling now.

At the Evergreen Greenhouse, people were running and screaming everywhere, probably because they were being dive-bombed by hoards of wasps.

Insectiva laughed evilly as her wasps made the people flee.

"That's right my beauties, chase them away! This is my garden now!"

"Not so fact, Insectiva" A voice made her spin around to face Ty and Abby.

"Grossologists!" Insecitva hissed. Abby aimed her goop shooter at her.

"Bingo" Abby smirked and fired. Insectiva tried to jump away, but Abby was too fast. Insectiva found herself pinned to the wall of the greenhouse.

"Let me go! Get them my beauties!" She shrieked. Abby and Ty ducked as her wasps dive bombed them.

"Not gonna happen" Ty replied, raising a spray bottle and releasing a blue-tinted mist on a nearby tree. The wasps dispersed from the Grossologists and began swarming around the tree.

"No!" Insectiva screamed.

"Yes! Enhanced food pheromones" Ty held up the bottle. "You're wasps will we eating that tree for hours, and its extra strong so your pheromones can't overlap it."

Insectiva growled and struggled vainly to get free while Abby approached her. "Don't bother" Abby boasted as she walked up to her trapped victim. "That goop is super strong as well. Not even your mutated human drones could get you out of that stuff."

"What human drones?" Insectiva asked, glancing up at Abby.

"Abby, look out!" Ty's warning made Abby glance up in time to see something large come flying at her from the roof. She darted out of the way as a figure landed in front of her.

"_That_ human drone" Ty snapped as the blonde teen from before reared up in front of Abby, who couldn't help wincing at how different he looked. His blue eyes were criss-crossed with lines, like they were compound eyes. Two prongs of his hair stood up like antennae, his teeth had grown into what looked like fangs, and his fingernails had warped into claws. The boy screeched, causing Abby to wince in pain.

"Okay, I may have a gag reflex, but that is just nasty" Abby exclaimed, aiming at the boy. "Where's your friend?"

"Abby!" Abby spun around to see the second insect man, another jock from their school, lifting Ty above her head.

"Ty!" She screamed, than fired. The stream of goop hit the insect boy and threw him against the wall. He screamed and thrashed violently, but couldn't move.

"That's one down" Abby smiled as Ty fell to the ground, then felt claws grab her. "Oh great" he muttered as she was yanked off her feet.

"Abby!" Ty yelled, firing his own goop shooter at the insect boy, who roared as the goop covered him. While he was distracted, Abby wriggled free of his grip.

"Hands off!" She yelled before decking him with a fierce punch. The boy fell and Ty plastered him to the floor with goop.

"As I was saying" Abby continued, turning back to Insectiva and dusting her hands. "Not even your human drones can get you out of this"

"How observant dearies" Insectiva crooned, then her voice became hard. "But they aren't mine!"

"What?" Abby coked her head, sounding skeptical.

"I'm serious!" Insectiva snapped, gazing at the two mutants. "I don't know who sent these _things_" She spat out the last word "But if I find out who, I'll make them pay for trying to pass off these hideous _creatures_ as beautiful insects!"

Ty and Abby exchanged a look, then both turned towards the doors as they opened and the Detective appeared.

"Nice work kids" He said as he walked up. "Urgh!" He exclaimed, catching sight of the mutants. "What did she do to these two?"

"I didn't do this!" Insecitva screamed, struggling again.

"Yeah right. You took over a greenhouse and attacked us with insect teens." Abby retorted as she and Ty tuned away. Ty paused to pick up a sample from each of the teens.

"Hopefully Lab Rat can whip up an antidote from this" He said, placing it in a bag.

"I DID NOT CAUSE THIS MONSTROSITY!" Insective screamed, her high pitched voice causing everyone to wince. Abby was surprised that the glass walls didn't shatter.

"Oh yeah?" The detective replied, looking Insectiva in the face. "Well, if you didn't cause this, than who did?" Insectiva fell silent and avoided his gaze.

"Who indeed?" Lance Boil chuckled, watching the whole scene unfold on his computer screen.

"What do you think of my little friends, Insectiva?" He gloated, watching the villainess struggle again to get out of the goop trap. "Such a shame that the Grossologists think that you created them" He gave an evil laugh, but was interrupted by a beep. The image faded on the screen being replaced by an image of Roger's pink eye staring at Lance.

"Urgh!" He gagged. "What is it? I'm in the middle of gloating!"

The camera zoomed out to show Roger's entire face. "Phase two complete, sir!" He reported.

"Excellent" Lance smiled. "How are your new friends fairing?"

"They're doing very well" Roger smiled as two sets of glowing eyes, one red, and one yellow, opened behind him. Though the shadows were too dark to make out their faces, Lance could hear screeching and was very pleased.

"Excellent. Now prepare for the next phase!" He ordered. Roger nodded and signed out, the screen shifted back to the scene at the greenhouse. Insectiva was being led away. "Ah good I haven't missed the end of the show" He sniggered as he watched Ty and Abby administered an antidote to the two mutated teens.

"I don't get it" Ty's voice came over a speaker.

"Get what?" Abby asked.

"Something just isn't right" Ty mused, rubbing his chin. "I think that Insectiva may be telling the truth"

"Oh come on" Abby snorted. "These people were mutated with _insect_ DNA, and Insectiva's mutated things before."

"But never people" Ty countered. "And since when does Insectiva specialize in acids?"

"Hmm, good point" Abby admitted. "Come on, we'd better get home and study for that test tomorrow"

"Oh right" Ty smiled and they walked out of the frame.

"Aww. The little _dork_-ologists like to study to take tests do they?" Lance smiled. "That's adorable. Well, let's see how well they fair against one of _my_ little tests. A survival test!" Boil threw back his misshapen head and shrieked an evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

**CH 3 **(Remember, I do not own Grossology or any of it's characters) Enjoy!

The next day, Ty and Abby walked out of their classroom with big smiles on their faces.

"Man, that test was a breeze" Ty exclaimed, stretching a kink out of his arms.

"Who says science is boring?" Abby agreed, winking at Ty. Both siblings laughed.

"Hey, Ty?" Ty turned to find Naomi standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Naomi" Ty felt his face begin to heat up and his hand begin to shake.

"Three's a crowd, I'll keep walking" Abby teased, moving away, ignoring the glare that Ty threw at her.

"So, uh, how'd you do on the test?" Ty asked, feeling awkward again.

"Oh, fine" Naomi replied. "Listen Ty, yesterday, you said you wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

Ty felt himself getting nervous again. "Um, well. You see, I was wondering if, maybe you'd like to...um" _Oh great__!_ Ty yelled to himself. _What is wrong with me?_

"Like, to, what?" Naomi repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Like to..." Ty took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Would you like to go out with me?" he , shutting his eyes and clenching his fists behind his back. He waited. Nothing happened.

_Smooth Ty!_ He scolded himself. _Real smooth!_ He peaked his eyes open. Naomi was still standing there, looking a little amused.

"Sure" She said, smiling. "I'd love to go out with you"

"Really?" Ty's eyes widened. Naomi chuckled.

"Really" She said.

"Well then" Ty said, quickly regaining his composure. "How does today after-school sound?"

Naomi's smile faded and she looked uncertain. Ty felt panic begin to rise again. Was that too soon?

"Why not?" Naomi finally answered, smiling again. "It's a date"

Ty felt super-relieved. "Meet you on the steps?" He said, smiling widely now.

"See you then" Naomi agreed, walking away.

Ty waved until Naomi turned the corner, then he pumped his fist in the air. "Yes"

"Way to go, Romeo" Ty flinched as Abby's giggling. Turning, he saw his sister smile at her. "Now was that so hard?"

"Umm, yes" Ty replied sarcastically.

"So, what _exactly_ are you two going to do?" Abby asked as they resumed walking.

Ty snorted. "Oh, don't worry, I have everything all planned out" He boasted. _But truthfully, I have no idea_. He thought to himself.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Abby asked, pointing to a crowd that was gathering by the cafeteria doors.

"Got me, let's go see" Ty replied and they squeezed their way through the crowd.

Paige and Roger were sitting behind a makeshift stand that was painted bright pink. Three trays of cookies were sitting on the stand and a nearby sign read HOMEMADE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES 1 for $1. GIVE FOR A BETTER COMMUNITY

"Paige? What are you doing?" Abby asked, walking up to Paige as the blonde girl handed a cookie to one of their fellow students.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Abby?" Paige snapped in reply, her trademark smile being replaced by a frown.

"Well, it _looks_ like you're being selfless, which we _all_ know is something you don't do" Abby retorted.

"Like _you_ know anything about being selfless" Paige replied, smiling again. "Besides, the most popular girl at Ringworm High has to set a good example for other students".

"Excuse me?" Abby's eyes narrowed. "Since when do you... Ty, what are you doing?" Abby turned to her brother, who was standing in line.

"One big cookie please" Ty forked over a dollar bill.

Abby groaned as Paige smirked triumphantly.

"Thanks Ty" Roger replied, handing Ty a large cookie.

"Yes, Ty" Paige added. "Thanks for showing that _some_ of us have a heart" She glanced at Abby as she said the last few words. Abby growled with anger and clenched her fists.

Paige laughed and turned to address another customer as Ty and Abby walked away. As such, they missed the smile playing on Roger's face, or seeing him pull a communicator out of his pocket and speak into it.

"Ty's taken one sir. Won't be long now" Roger smiled. Lance, who was on the screen, smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Ty, _please_ tell me that you aren't going to eat that" Abby exclaimed as they walked down the hall.

"Relax, It;s for Naomi" Ty chided, wrapping the cookie in a plastic bag and sticking it into his backpack. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"All I know is Paige plus Pinkeye equals bad news" Abby cautioned.

"Roger's okay, he helped us out, remember?" Ty gave Abby a strange look.

"He tried to take my place in the Bureau, remember?" Abby's eyes narrowed.

"Okay point taken, but he was being used by Lance, remember?" Ty reminded her.

"After he had captured Lance ro find out about out secret identities, remember?" Abby countered, clenching her fists

"You know what I think?" Ty stopped walking, "I bet you're just angry at Paige"

"Her insults really did hurt" Abby admitted, hanging her head.

"Relax" Ty patty Abby on the shoulder. "Even Paige and Roger are allowed to be good, right? I mean, it's not like either of them was being used by Insectiva."

"Even if Roger could remember what happened, I doubt he'd be dumb enough to let Boil use him twice" Abby rolled her eyes.

The chime of the communicator interrupted them. They snapped it open, expecting to find the Director, but were shocked to see Lance Boil appear on the screen.

"Greetings Grossologists" He sneered.

"Lance Boil" Ty and Abby stared back at him with equally dark scowls.

"Indeed." Lance droned. "It is I, your most hated nemesis, your most devious opponent, your..."

"Spare us the gloating Boil, What do you want?" Abby cut Lance off. Ty sniggered.

Lance looked annoyed. "As I was saying, A little 'bug' told me that you like to take tests. So I've decided to arrange a little test just for you."

Abby and Ty exchanged a puzzled look. Then looked back as Lance continued.

"Tell me, Ty. Do you like wild animals?" Ty raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sure" He replied hesitantly.

"Oh, excellent" Lance's smile widened. "In that case, you are going to love what's waiting for you in the gymnasium of your school!"

Ty and Abby's eyes widened. "Boil, what are you...?"

Abby's question was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and a loud scream.

"Oops" Lance chuckled "Correction, _was_ waiting in the gymnasium. Sounds like it got loose"

"_What_ got loose?" Ty demanded "What kind of creature are you talking about, Lance?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Lance replied, then he looked sideways, out of the frame. "Oh, in fact, I think you'll find out right about...now"

As soon as Lance said _Now_, the communication was cut, and at the same time an unearthly screech echoed down the deserted hallway. Ty and Abby glanced up from the communicator to see that a classroom door at the end of the hall had burst open. Ty's friend Andy emerged from the room. But he looked different. For one thing, his clothes were ripped and his hair stuck out in a set of spikes, like he'd been shocked.

"Andy?" Ty called. Andy turned around and both siblings gasped. Andy's eyes glowed red and his face looked overgrown with hair. His fingernails had extended and looked like talons and glasses had cracked to the point that they looked like they could shatter any minute. He hissed at the siblings and fangs peaked out from behind his hairy lips.

"Andy? What happened to you?" Ty exclaimed. Abby meanwhile, had glanced around, ready to leap to anyone's rescue, but the hallway was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered. Then Abby heard a sound, an angry hiss, coming from behind her. "Uh Ty" She squeaked, her voice rising and choked with fear. "There's something behind us"

"Oh yeah" Ty's voice was drenched with dread. Both siblings slowly turned. Paige was standing a few feet away. She didn't look as monstrous as Andy, but she didn't look normal either. Her eyes were bright green and her pupils slitted like a cat's. Her well-manicured nails had also warped into claws and her hair looked scruffed, like she'd been rolling on the ground. Her face was hairy too, but it was short and dense, like fur. She crouched down, arching her back and hissed like a cat, revealing sharp canines.

"Paige?" Abby exclaimed, her eyes wide. "What happened to _you__?"_ Both grossologists glanced up as Lance's laughter echoed through the hall. It was coming from the speaker system.

"Welcome to your final test, Grossologists!" His voice boomed as more mutated students appeared on either ends of the hallway. "It's more than your grades at stake now. In _this_ test, the price of failure is, your lives!" The hallway echoed with evil laughter as the mutated students inched forward, hissing and snarling. Ty and Abby backed against the wall, glancing around fearfully, searching for a way out.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


End file.
